


Give In to the Darkness, Sora

by Isuvviaraq



Series: Property of the Inu [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Traits, Corruption, Double Penetration, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Flaring, Gangbang, Grooming, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction to the Dark Side, Semi-Public Sex, Shaving, Size Difference, belly bulge, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isuvviaraq/pseuds/Isuvviaraq
Summary: How do you corrupt the keyblade's chosen wielder? Why, you just give him what he really wants.Andwhatdoes he really want?  Well, having never experienced it before, he doesn't even know for himself.But very soon, he will.
Relationships: Heartless/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Property of the Inu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019422
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After 3 days of celibacy and constant stimulation, this is something a friend requested from me, and which I slapped out in a lust-crazed frenzy. 
> 
> But you can probably gather that for yourself. 
> 
> It's not clean, and it's not fine-literature, but if you're looking for some hard, filthy smut, then here it is. 
> 
> (Sora is of the age of consent for the purposes of this work, the end.)

Sora felt sure that the first incident was just a dream. Or... reasonably sure, in spite of the vivid sensation.

He remembered... or seemed to remember... waking up in bed, his eyes wide open, but his body completely paralyzed. Out of the shadows, the heartless emerged and swarmed him. There were five of them. Just the little ones - the imps - and yet they filled him with dread. He wished he could scream.

But as they crawled up on his body, he noticed something else that turned part of his fear into shock. All of five of the imps... had their cocks out. And they were huge! He watched, spellbound, as the imps pulled the sheets off of him, exposing his pale, twink body and his pathetically hard 3" prick.

Whatever shame he might have felt at the sight of his pitiful excuse for a dick, he didn't have to stare at it for long before one of the imps shoved its cock in his mouth. Sora felt tears leap to his eyes, but no gagging. No pain. Not even a feeling of airlessness - just his throat stretching around a mouthful of inky black, shadowy schlong. The little heartless mounted his head and pounded away, using his mouth as a fleshjack, its balls slapping loudly against his chin. Meanwhile, its companions were busy molesting his body.

One of them cupped his sac in its palms and massaged it, causing his little cock to twitch and leak. Another was slapping its fat, heavy rod against Sora's - as though just to drive home how inferior he was. Another was teasing his bare nipples, getting them hard and sensitive enough that he could scream, if not for the cock in his mouth. The last one, which must have had a mouth or a tongue of some kind, had spread his legs apart and started lapping away at his virgin hole.

A minute in, the first heartless - the one fucking his mouth - blew its load right down his throat. Sora's eyes rolled back. He could feel it... its essence rolling in an oily mass down into his belly. When the demon pulled out, he thought he saw a dark vapor pouring out. But before he could be sure, the imp traded places with the heartless who'd been teasing his nipples, and it was back to being a fucktoy.

At the same time, the imp licking his ass finished its prepwork, stood up, and shoved an entire foot of mystic black cock into the keyblade master's unprotected hole. Astonishingly, it didn't hurt a bit. It simply felt like a violation - and at the same time felt so good! He'd never known that this could happen to him - that his body could stretch like this. His belly easily distended to let the heartless' throbbing fuckmeat inside, and although he still couldn't move, he found himself thinking, 'Yes! More! Get in deeper! I want this almost as much as you do!

That feeling of erotic violation increased, and Sora was so hard he almost thought his cock was getting bigger. And bigger! The imp that'd been flaunting its superior size before stopped thwapping his cock, and instead began to suck it! The remaining two imps each latched onto a nipple, and the young knight was overwhelmed with pleasure. When the first two imps came, he swallowed their seed greedily from both ends. For a moment, his belly felt warm, full, stretched to bursting. Then... it felt empty. So empty.

More! Give me more!

Another transition. Now the demon who had been blowing him claimed the boy's mouth. The two nipple-lickers moved down to his crotch, one to try out the keyblade-wielder's ass for itself, and the other to ride Sora's needy cock. The fourth lifted Sora's arm out of the way and shoved its leaking, spongy cockhead against his armpit. Last of all, the fifth straddled Sora's face, filled the boy's vision with the sight of his round, heavy ballsack, and jerked itself off. At the next climax, all 5 of the heartless came in unison - and Sora was nearly drowned in their murky, villainous jizz as the one who'd been jacking off pulled his cheek to one side and forced its cock into his mouth alongside his companion. Just the feeling of their fat, meaty dicks fighting for space in his stuffed boy-muzzle was electrically sexy. Worse still, this time, Sora came along with them. He couldn't have stopped himself - the imp on his dick just felt impossibly tight, warm, and snug around him. It squeezed and twisted and milked his cock for every last drip, and Sora began to cry in earnest for the sheer bliss of losing his virginity to these depraved monstrosities.

And then he was awake in his bedroom. It was daylight, his body could move, and he felt absolutely fine. He wasn't sore or scarred, no tear-stains marked his pillow, and his hole felt as tight and unsullied as ever. He even pulled back the sheets to see if he'd had a wet dream... and finally found evidence that something was different.

He wasn't sure what it was, at first. There was... something there, but... and then it hit him.

His cock, which had always grown to 3" when hard, was currently soft. But it was still 3" long. Thinking, 'No way, this can't be real,' he started playing with his dick, and sure enough it grew to 5". Still nothing to write home about, but... wow did it feel good in his hand. He might have taken some time to acquaint himself with his new endowment, but at that moment, Riku knocked, and Sora had to get going.

But that same week, strange things began to happen when he was awake - and these were things he could not dismiss as dreams.

Once, while on a scavenger hunt in Mickey's castle, he saw a tall, slender heartless beckoning - beckoning quite intelligently - to him from inside a broom cupboard. And it just so happened that this heartless had cock the size of a salami dangling between its bowed, satyr-like legs.

Sora knew he was awake, but... somehow this apparition was too surreal for fear to come to him. Instead, he was ruminating on the dream. Remembering how good it had felt for the imps to use his body - how enthralling... and he remembered the additional 2 inches had cock had gained the morning after that dream. His mouth started to water - for about three different reasons.

Voices were approaching from further down the corridor. The heartless beckoned more urgently, its cock rising swiftly, and Sora knew that if he didn't act now, he would lose his chance. I am the keyblade master, he reasoned to himself. If I don't like how things are going.... one swipe and the thing's dead. I'll be fine. He made a stealthy dash into the closet, shut the door behind him, and allowed himself to be pushed to his knees as the voices in the corridor grew louder.

There was only one way in which this resembled his nightmare from earlier in the week - he didn't seem to need to breathe while he had the heartless' dick in his throat. But other than that, he couldn't escape how very real and wakeful this experience was. He felt the floor of the cupboard beneath his knees, felt the velvety thighs of the heartless' warm hips as he gripped them for stability, watched its soulless yellow eyes staring down at him as if to ask what he thought he'd been waiting for, heard the almost-imperceptible billowing of its spectral form where it touched the floor - a noise like anti-sonic-purr of falling snow.

But what really drove it home for him - what kept him fixed and grounded in the realization that: 'this is real and present, and I am awake and doing on purpose because I want to and it feels good,' was the voices bleeding in from out in the corridor.

"Where did Sora go?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"I didn't see him."

"Well I wasn't with him. I thought he went with you to investigate that clue about 'the duchesses favorite hairbrush.' Whatever that means."

"Ooooooh! I bet I know where he is! Come on!"

And throughout that whole conversation, Sora was on his knees, dutifully sucking fat, delicious, smoky heartless-cock. He knew it was horrible. Knew he could have gotten caught. Knew that if his friends had seen him, the consequences would have been real, and awkward, and irrevocable. He'd never be able to explain it to them, and in all likelihood, most of them would never forgive him. But right then, all of that seemed so unbelievably less important than that rich, veiny, seeping, gorgeous cock that was real and delicious and juicy and filling up his heart and his soul. It was worth all the risk to have just one more bellyful of that hot, dark corruption.

When Sora finally got his fix and snuck out of the broom cupboard, he had a face full of scarlet, a gut full of shade, a throat clogged with secrets... and hot, glowing ember of smugness to go with his 6 1/4" cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny comments let me know you care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has more encounters with heartless, and the luxurious darkness seeps deeper into him. We also get a bit of foreshadowing as to what the corruption will do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's less insomnia+frenzy induced, but that's not necessarily a bad thing, I think. Still a bare-minimum of proofing, but it's got Sora being a mindfucked little slut, and isn't that what we all want?

Since he couldn’t very well go out with his eyes black as tar and his veins dark as ink, Sora waited out the transformation in his bedroom. And while he waited, he admired himself naked in the full-length mirror.

Since the night of his nightmare, Sora had gained about four inches in height – more of it to his torso than his legs, it seemed. His chest was long, slender, and elegant. His abdomen, though not split into the ridges of a studly six-pack, had acquired a sexy swimmer’s frame at the edges. Likewise, his chest had gained a bit of meat to it. Not really ‘pecs’ per say, just… a bit of muscle that wasn’t there before. Enough to accentuate his succulent, perky nipples. His body hadn’t had much hair on it to begin with, but now there wasn’t a scrap to be found anywhere lower than his eyelashes. And his face had lost a little of its baby-fat, which gave definition to his cheekbones – which _in turn_ made his bright blue eyes look more… icy and seductive… or, it would once the black faded.

But the _real_ showstopper was a detail to be savored. He feathered his fingers down his slender body, made delicate circles around his tasty nips, teased the smooth surface of his stomach, and finally deigned to wrap a hand around his foot-long, throbbing fuck-stick.

_Ohhhhhh,_ yes! This was the _real_ prize of his voluntary corruption. He met his curse-black eyes in the mirror and traced his tongue sensually over his pearly teeth while stroking his veiny meat. He lifted one elbow behind his head, taking in his smooth pit and the heavy, hairless ballsack that churned and jostled beneath his cock.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck…_ ” he groaned under his breath. When he turned a little to the side, he caught a glimpse of his ass, so round and bubbly and boyish and swore again. “Fuck! I wish I had another one of me so I could fuck that ass…” Of course, he’d had that to begin with.

It was two months now since he’d sucked off that heartless, hardly 10 paces from where his friends stood looking for him. That was the second time he’d given in to the lust-driven heartless. By now, he’d had something like 9 encounters with the demons – and it _would_ have been an even 10 if he hadn’t ruined chance number 3 by accident.

He and Riku had been clearing out a heartless infestation at the Enchanted Castle on that occasion, so the battle-frenzy was on him. He also hadn’t expected the heartless who wanted to fuck to arrive mingled in among the regular, heart-devouring kind. He’d sliced the three shadowy knights in the back-corner cleanly in half, and only _then_ noticed the 2-foot-long, pulsating cocks they’d been brandishing at him in the brief second before they faded in to smoke.

Relief that Riku, who was only a few paces away, hadn’t noticed the phallic specters was the only thing that kept him from screaming and tearing at his hair in frustration. He felt guilty for being frustrated – and for trying to keep it a secret from his best friend, but… but there were _three_ of them! Riku had no idea how good it felt!

When no more sexual shadows appeared during the next 3 days, Sora was really afraid he’d destroyed their trust, and no more would be coming back. At night, he lay in bed stroking 6 ¼” dick begging the darkness to let him prove himself again. And on the 9th day, he was given another chance.

While he, Goofy, and Kairi were on their way to get some sea-salt ice cream, they passed by a private garden tucked into a vacant lot guarded by tall apartments on three sides. Sora only saw them out of the corner of his eye: a pair of heartless lurking in the shadow cast by one of the building’s looming frames. They were Novashadow, by the look of them, except that they were more muscular than the usual variety. They hard large, imposing pectoral muscles and guns that bulged with power. And, of course, each one brandished a cock as big as Sora’s bicep as they stared at him with hungry, yellow eyes.

“Sora?” Sora blinked and looked at Kairi. She and Goofy had walked on a good way before they realized he wasn’t following anymore. A towering fern blocked the two Novashadow from view.

“Somethin’ the matter, Sora?” Goofy asked, concerned.

In a flash, Sora made a snap decision and pulled out a shame-faced smile. “I… just remembered something I’ve gotta do real quick.” Then he waved over his shoulder as he around the corner opposite the garden. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit. Don’t wait up!”

“What’s gotten into him?” he heard Goofy say. But as predicted, neither of them were the type to pry over-much into his own business. Before a minute had gone by, his friends had walked on ahead, and Sora was able to double back to the garden.

To his relief, the Novashadow were still there, waiting to hear his apology. He even grinned at them as he showed up. “Hey guys… sorry to keep you waiting. I’ve been craving this for so long now…”

Evidently, they were happy to hear this. The moment Sora came within reach, he was shoved onto his knees and made to swallow the first Nova’s fat cock while the second started to strip off his shorts. Sora thought of resisting at first – if only to request that they move somewhere a little less exposed. Traverse Town might not be the most populous realm, but anybody could have walked by and seen them!

But no. Best not risk offending them again. Not with that fat… steamy… potent cock just waiting for him to enjoy. This was the biggest cock he’d ever seen – so big that for the first time, he felt just a trace of bruising pain as the Nova crammed its dick down Sora’s throat. Sora knew that if somebody were to look right now, they’d be able to see his neck bulge and stretch to make room.

And yet, after a brief pause and a few more thrusts, his neck seemed to adjust. The pain faded, and there was nothing to stop Sora from slobbering all over that fat muscle-cock in pure rapture.

Meanwhile, the other Nova had pulled his shorts right off without bothering to take off his sneakers first. It buried its face in the boy’s jiggly butt and licked and licked and licked at his pale hole. Somehow, Sora found this even stranger and more intimate than just sucking the beast’s massive dong. It made him blush whimper, and he kept trying to sneak glances over his shoulder at it – even as Nova 1 grabbed a fistful of his copper hair and started fucking his throat like a disposable cock sleeve.

All of a sudden, Nova 2’s tongue shoved itself right through the keyblade master’s twitching rim and started to tunnel up the well-lubricated passage. In his surprise, Sora tried to scream, but Nova 1’s cock muffled the cry to a pathetic burble. He stamped his foot and tried to wrench his hips away, but Nova 2 only pulled his ass in closer, snaking its monstrous purple tongue through his innards.

Sora closed his eyes and moaned, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t want to let himself enjoy this – to admit that having his ass violated in such a perverse way was pleasurable, but what was the use? Anybody who walked by would see the keyblade master’s cock leaking and throbbing underneath him, ready to blow without even being touched, would think he was having the time of his life.  
  
_And they would be right._

With a sigh, Sora relaxed, reached back to spread his asscheeks wider, and gave himself willingly to the two Novashadow. As though this was what they’d been waiting for, both the heartless suddenly withdrew from his slobbery holes. Dazed, Sora threw a glance up at Nova 1, who still held him by the hair, slime-covered schlong idly bumping against his cheek.

Then Nova 2 reached down, lifted Sora up beneath his thighs, and held him all folded up in a full nelson. An idea of what they were about to do popped into his head, and Sora grinned dopily as the two big Novashadows sandwiched him. A moment later, his ass wrapped around both their soft, meaty cockheads, and his body swallowed their shadowy members without complaint.

_“Ohhhhh- ngh… haurgh… nnn…”_ His over-loud groan was cut off by Nova 2 sticking a pair of fingers into Sora’s mouth. They surprised him at first, but… cock-drunk as he was, it didn’t take him long to start licking and sucking on them like sweet sticks of hard candy.

When he looked down, he saw an enormous bulge in his belly, right up to the sternum, where the monsters’ weapons were sheathed. He idly rested a hand on the grotesque shape, felt the heat coming through his skin. One of the Nova’s flexed its shaft, and he felt it twitch beneath his fingers – and felt his rectum twitch excitedly. They must’ve done something to him. Turned his body to rubber, or _something_ to make his body into a perfect, stretchy fuck toy for their monstrous phalli. He flexed his abdomen around their rods and shivered at the pleasure he felt. _Oh no… I must be losing my mind…_

Blushing a feverish red, Sora locked eyes with Nova 1, smiled dazedly, and said around Nova 2’s fingers, “ _Fank you! Fank you… I wov ‘or big cocks shoooooo much!_ ” As if that was all they’d been waiting for, the Novashadows gripped one another, squeezed Sora between them, and started railing him. The friction of those two, black ass-wreckers stirring up his insides was too much for the boy.

His head lay back on Nova 2’s bouncy pecs, and his eyes were rolled back in his head. His tongue hanging loosely out of his mouth in a stupid grin, unable to speak, scream, or even think. It was only a minute before his twitching dick, without once being touched, fired about a tablespoon of pearly cum onto his shirt. It would, had he been sensible enough to notice, have been the biggest load he could remember.

A few short minutes after that, the Novas pressed tight together, shoved themselves in balls deep, and poured their depraved essence into his body. “ _Aaagghuuuugnn_ …” Sora gurgled while his abused belly actually started to ripple with the force of the Novashadows’ billowing seed. Their hands caressed his ribs, scratched his shaggy hair, pet his thighs in smooth circles as his tummy distended and obscured the outline of their members inside him. Toward the end, inky smoke rose from Sora’s gaping mouth and streamed up from his eyes like tears.

Once they were finished, the Novashadow continued to treat Sora very gently. In fact, they rubbed his head and stroked his ears as though he were an affectionate family dog. By degrees, Sora’s fucked-stupid grin tightened into a grin of real and conscious pleasure. At last, the heartless withdrew their dicks from him with a loud squelch and set him on the ground.

Sora grunted, rubbing at his belly that had become so warm and swollen… But even as he rubbed at it, it began to shrink and flatten. The warmth and fullness faded from his core, and Sora felt a powerful hunger inside him. He looked beseechingly up at his yellow-eyed lovers. “More?” A hand wrapped around his 7” dick, which had been hard as a rock again since they started pumping him full of darkness.

The muscular Novashadow looked at each other, their cocks now hanging between their knees like limp sausages. Then their gaze returned to the keyblade master on his knees before them. Without a word, they began to sink into the shadows at their feet.  
  
“W-wait!” Sora tried to stumble to his feet, squeezing his needy cock in one hand and reaching out to the nearer of the heartless. But it grabbed his hand and made him look into its eyes. The Nova said nothing, but somehow its meaning seemed clear – as though whispered into the secret part of his mind where he kept his dark fantasies secure:  
  
_Patience. You will be seeing us again very soon._

Twelve minutes later saw Sora climbing onto the clocktower where Goofy and Kairi were waiting. 

“There you are!” Kairi said with a hint of good-natured exasperation. “We were starting to worry about you.”

“Gawrsh, you’re all tuckered out,” Goofy commented. He hardly had 2 bites left on his ice cream stick, which he’d been carefully saving for Sora’s arrival out of politeness. “What kept ya, Sora?”  
  
“A friend asked me to water their plants for them,” Sora said easily. This was a little lie he’d come up with on his way back, and he was pleased with it. Simple, plausible, and not worth looking into. “I’d almost forgotten about it until we were walking by the garden.”

Kairi frowned, the remaining half of her sea-salt ice cream raised to her lips. “Is… your ice-cream already melting?”  
  
“Huh?” Sora looked down. His shirt was a little darkened by sweat from his jog, but not enough to hide the fresh cum stain on the front of his t-shirt. For a second, he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. A nervous giggle came out involuntarily. But he lifted his ice cream up and looked at it with a sheepish little smile. He rubbed his wrist against the edge as though to brush away a spot of lint. “Must’ve nudged myself while I was climbing up here.”  
  


To his relief, Kairi giggled and looked out into the distance, pacified. Sora let out a discreet sigh. So far nobody, not even Sora himself, had noticed the extra inch of height he’d gained in the last hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny comments let me know you care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is groomed, both literally and figuratively, to be the perfect Heartless sextoy. 
> 
> But is that _really_ all they have in mind for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse specially requested this scene, and so I've given it my best. I hope I've given you all something to enjoy! 
> 
> As with the previous two chapters, this was written in a right hurry and with minimal proofreading.

To Sora’s relief, he only had to wait two days for his next rendezvous. It was barely noon on Destiny Island, and Riku had invited Sora out just to reminisce. Despite his growing hunger, Sora found his friends’ company as enjoyable as it ever was. In fact… it was hard to tell, but Sora could swear that Riku was looking at him different. It was an almost curious expression which the taller boy was trying to hide, and which Sora smilingly pretended not to notice.

Then, Sora noticed something apart from Riku’s steely eyes that almost took his breath away. A ways off where the beach faded into palm forest, there was a Powerwild heartless hanging among the foliage. It dangled the trees with its monkey-like limbs, following the two keyblade wielders with its eyes, and shaking its pendulous cock enticingly.

Sora did his best not to look at it too obviously. Riku wasn’t like Goofy and Kairi – he couldn’t be relied upon not to read into a situation he didn’t understand. What’s more… in some small, hypocritical part of Sora’s heart, he didn’t want Riku to be exposed to something so lewd. He wanted it to be his secret and his alone to enjoy.

So Sora kept his mind on the conversation and his expression untroubled. Then, behind his back and out of Riku’s sight, Sora gave the Powerwild a thumbs-up. When next he glanced over at it, he saw the little monkey with its fat cock ( _geeze, that thing is as tall as its whole body!_ ) swinging further into the woods.

Just to be safe, Sora stuck with Riku for another 10 minutes or so to ease potential suspicion. Then, employing his best acting-chops, Sora threw a wistful look back at the strip of beach behind them. After an appropriate silence, he asked Riku if he wouldn’t mind them going their separate ways for a while. “Can’t remember the last time I tried to just… be alone with my thoughts.”

If anyone would be able to sympathize with such a feeling, it was Riku. “No worries. I’ll see you back at the cabana?”   
  
Sora smiled. “I’ll be back in time for the roasted mussels.”

Sora was bracing himself to waste a good half-hour tracking down that big-dicked Wild. So when he heard he stepped into the woods at the approximate spot of his last sighting and was immediately greeted with an excited, “ _Oo, oo, cheep!”_ his cock stirred to life in his pants instantly. A second later, it emerged from the shadows overhead, dropped to a lower branch, and dangled so close that it’s fat salami of a cock swung within a foot of his face.

“Hey big guy,” Sora muttered and felt himself salivating. He took a step forward and was just about to kiss the Heartless’ puffy tip when it gave a playful cry, hopped backward, and swung its way further into the woods. The boy’s hardon almost gave him a limp, but he trailed after it was a grin. Two more Powerwilds appeared following the first. Like their leader, they occasionally stopped on some low-hanging branch, waved their meat temptingly in Sora’s face, then swung away just before he could get a taste.

A few notions occurred to the young knight as to where the cheeky heartless might have been leading him. But in the end, they all turned out to be pretty far off the mark.

“It’s… a hot spring,” Sora said, mostly to himself. Sure enough, natural or unnatural, the Powerwilds had led him to a steamy hot spring big enough for a dozen people to crawl in together. Two of the monkeys had already hopped in and begun swimming about – their cajones floating with comic buoyancy behind them – and the third was hoping just at the edge, beckoning him forward playfully.

On the far side of the spring, Sora saw something even more remarkable. There was a third Powerwild, identical to its brethren, carefully laying out a towel, a sponge, and a half dozen bottles of… _bath products?!_ This was a new one…

But he couldn’t wonder about it too long, because the lead monkey was now tugging at the hem of his shorts insistently. Nothing else for it. Sora grinned helplessly and started to disrobe, much to the Powerwilds’ delight. The leader even took his clothes and shoes from him, folded them neatly, and set them on a rock out of the way. The human boy was still chuckling to himself as he slid into the deliciously warm, frothy water of the hot spring. It felt so good, he was kicking himself that he’d never found this place and come here with Riku.

The two swimmers were quick to take hold of wrists and lead him further in, paddling their little legs adorable. Though after a moment, the one on his right wrist started grind its hefty package against his arm instead, and Sora blushed a little. The spot they led him to was right at the edge of the hot spring – a ledge that was underwater, but rose so close to the surface that he nearly had to lay flat on his back to keep his body submerged.

At once, the heartless got to work. They scooped water over his hair, trickled it over his face, and ensured that he was situated. Then one (the ‘attendant,’ as he seemed), squeezed a little shampoo onto his palms and started to work it into a lather through Sora’s dense hair. It gave off a rich, fruity smell, and the Powerwild’s clawed fingertips applied _juuuust_ enough pressure to feel nice against his scalp.

Once more, Sora couldn’t help but laugh as these four servants of darkness started to pamper him. “If you’d told me a year ago that a bunch of friendly heartless would be giving me a bath, I’d say you’d drunk a bad healing potion.” The heartless all cheeped and chittered at the remark, so Sora knew that they could understand him. Presently, the two swimmers lifted his arms above the water and began to scrub him down with something coarse and pinkish – something that foamed up pink and smelled strongly of pomegranates.

Once the swimmers were finished with his arms, the leader hopped into the water beside him and lifted Sora’s back with surprising strength so his brothers could start scrubbing his chest as well. One even paused for a minute to lean down and suckle one of the twink’s cute, dark nipples. He gasped, and his dick stirred excitedly below the water, but the monkeys went on immediately as if nothing had happened.

The bath continued, the leader and swimmers working together to make sure every inch of his body was scrubbed, lathered with bodywash, and massaged into a state of relaxation before moving on. The attendant soon finished with his hair and moved on to start cleansing his face with something tingly and refreshing that smelled of cantaloupe. It even massaged his cheekbones and eyebrows as he lay there, and Sora started to think he might just fall asleep.

Then, as the monkeys finished scrubbing the soles of his feet and climbed back up his legs, they finished with a placed they’d skipped the first time: his crotch. In the tranquil atmosphere, the keyblade wielder had almost forgotten what he was _really_ here for – had even gotten used to the constant nudges of the heartless’ chubby members against his bare skin. But when the leader wrapped its little paw around the human’s 7” cock, it sprang to attention with damning rapidity.

“Hehehe… No hurry with that one. Take your time with it,” Sora teased, even flexing it in the Wild’s paw.

As though to reclaim his focus, the attendant came up and straddled Sora’s neck. The size of its flaccid cock meant that it could only get into this position by dragging its cock and balls across Sora’s face, and then resting its smooth sac right on the keyblade master’s lips. The boy blushed, squinting as the head of the monkey’s dick smooshed against one eye and began to throb now and again. From what little he could see in this position, it seemed like the attendant was fiddling with a cardboard box of some kind while its brothers continued washing his crotch, his balls, his pale dick, and every inch of his jiggly ass with worshipful attention.

Sora had finally gotten enough of the Powerwild’s honeydew-scented ball musk into his head to start licking at one of the heavy balls when the heartless succeeded with the package and let out an _Ook!_ of triumph. He focused and caught a glimpse of (is this really necessary?) an ordinary safety razor. At another round of chittering with its companions, the attendant passed the razor back.

Perhaps the clever Powerwild sensed the human’s growing hunger, because while its brothers were busy lathering up Sora’s crotch to be shaved, the attendant adjust its package so that its balls sat more squarely on the boy’s lips. For Sora, it felt like almost a relief to finally open his mouth wide, stick out his tongue, and let one of the beast’s fat balls sink halfway into his mouth. It even _tasted_ like a fresh, succulent honeydew, and its sac was as smooth as if the Wild brothers had been practicing their shaving on each other.

While he sucked those hefty nuts, and the attendant stroked its longest leg with both hands, Sora felt the first stroke of the razor across his crotch. Evidently, it’s quite easy to shave a man’s crotch when he’s both hard as a rock and feeling very relaxed. The foam and hair came away in smooth, easy strokes that left his skin feeling cool and breezy even on such a warm summer’s day. Even the aftershave they applied to his skin seemed shockingly cold on contact, but then left his entire crotch feeling warm and vital. His cock started to ooze a constant drip of precum, and he whined plaintively to be given the heartless’ shaft to suck and not just its balls.

But after his crotch was finished, they shaved what sparse hair was growing on his chest, and then his armpits. By then, Sora’s cock-hungry gaze must have been having _some_ effect, because the attendant finally pulled his balls back and fed Sora his inky-black tip instead. Sora moaned with gratitude, swirling his tongue around the monkey’s leaking slit and promising his eyes that he would be very, _very_ good while the heartless shaved his legs.

At last, with a few nudges and squeaks, the Powerwilds made Sora understand that he was to get onto his knees and bend over so they could shave his ass. Now finally, as a reward for his cooperation, the attendant grabbed Sora by his silky copper hair and shoved the full, fat length of its cock down his throat. 

_Yeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss! Oh god, yes! Finally… So good…_ Sora groaned with utterly shameless abandon. He had to keep still like a good boy until his shave was finished, but that didn’t stop him from making his throat thrum like a vibrating cocksleeve around the Wild’s powerful dick. The sensation of his pert, toned asscheeks and asshole being rendered smooth and pale just added to the pleasure of the moment.

Once the shave was finished, and he felt the splash of that icy liquid against his sensitive taint, Sora grabbed the attendant by the waist and pulled him in up to the hilt. The little shadow-money gave a yelp of surprise at first, but when he felt the boy’s esophagus gulped and rippling around him, he just climbed onto the keyblade-master’s head and started humping away at his hungry throat. A second later, the leader jumped up onto Sora’s hips and made himself the first to claim that freshly-smooth asspussy.

With a jealous squeal, one of the two swimmers managed to fight for a perch beside the leader and crammed its veiny dick in as well. Sora howled against his throatful of cockmeat (much to the attendant’s delight), and flexed his abs as tight as he could around those heavy, jostling dicks.

This left the fourth Powerwild at a loss at first, but presently inspiration struck. It slipped itself under Sora’s kneeling form, then grabbed the keyblade master around the waist and clung to his body. Here, it could hump the undulating bulge that his other brothers were making in Sora’s belly, and suck on those perky nipples as though hoping for milk.

A few minutes rolled by, and the hot spring rang with the slaps, squelches, and moans of their fuckfest. For Sora, this moment was _almost_ perfect. Just one tiny problem:

It’d been two days (and already it felt like weeks) since he was fucked senseless in the Traverse Town public garden. Since then, he’d spent nearly every hour fantasizing about that day until he nearly made himself sick with longing. Simply having his guts stuffed with dick wasn’t enough to drive him senseless anymore. His throbbing seven-incher _craved_ something more, and the need for it was like an itch.

At last, he couldn’t stand it anymore. A growl emanated from his throat that made all four frenzied Powerwilds shiver with its force. The attendant, sensing a change in mood, set its feet back on the ground for stability and tried to hold his head steady. Unfortunately for the swimmer on Sora’s chest, this was just what he’d been waiting for.

Before the heartless could react, Sora grabbed it by the waist, pinned it to the ground, and impaled it on his aching rod. The little Powerwild gave a shriek – first of surprise, and then of delight at the full feeling in its belly. Its brothers all shared a glance, then resumed plowing away at Sora’s holes with renewed vigor. The motion of the human’s hips made his hole clenching and throttle the cocks fighting for room inside of him, and his constant, aggressive grunts made his throat wonderfully tight around the attendant’s shaft.

The poor trapped swimmer, as far as he was concerned, was getting the best deal of the lot. Sora’s cock made a visible bulge in its squirming abdomen, and its two-foot dick leaped a steady stream of inky pre onto its tongue. Before long, it actually stuck its cock in its own mouth, hitched its hips back, and let the boy’s angry motions fuck his throat with his own dick. 

As the four Powerwilds loosed their seed into their hungry, human cumdump, Sora’s eyes turned black as pitch. His hips made a few more frenzied thrusts, growled out a noise that was half-ecstasy and half-triumph, and started to pump his heartless cocksleeve with pearly jizz. In return, the swimmer let kept the first volley of shadow-spunk for itself; the rest, it fired at the underside of Sora’s chin, his throat, his chest, his armpits – he even managed to angle the jets so that cum splattered all over the boy’s smooth crotch. The demon’s seed shot out like dripping ink, flowed and roiled across his skin like paint in a glass of water, mixed with the tarry cum that leaked from Sora’s mouth and ass, and finally faded into nothing.

The dark that had overtaken Sora’s eyes faded as soon as their climaxes were over, but wherever the cum had touched his freshly-shaven skin (i.e. everywhere), the hair never regrew. Instead, his cock grew by 3 quarters of an inch, and his nuts grew to the size of golf balls.

The encounters with heartless were all, in varying degrees, much like those first four. The very next day, he had a rendezvous with a pair of Neoshadows on the same beach. Before they would give him the customary gut-rearrangement, they required that Sora hand over all his clothes, change into a skimpy speedo, and lie out in the sun after rubbing himself with suntan oil.

Sora was reluctant to do it at first, afraid that one of his friends would see him in the revealing garment and ask… awkward questions. But all the Neos had to do was sway their scrumptious cocks under his nose like dog treats, and he forgot all his dignity and rolled over for them. In return, the heartless fucked him until his legs felt like jelly, drained half a pint of batter from his newly improved sperm-makers, added half an inch to his cock and a full inch to his standing height. They even let him keep the speedo! But they also stole his old clothes.

However, in the end, Sora was very happy with the result, for two reasons: one, when next he got a chance to look at himself in the mirror, the sight of his bronzed skin, sexy tan line, and 8 ½” schlong would have been worth streaking through Mickey’s Castle at noontime to see. But more importantly, on the way home, despite Sora’s care not to be seen, he bumped into Riku almost literally.

Sora could feel his face turning pale, but Riku’s face went red as the lobsters they were having for dinner. His grey eyes devoured his friend’s lean, tanned body, and when Sora tried to make some excuse, he only stammered, “I-i-it’s f-fine… you… it… it looks good on you… I like it…” And Sora couldn’t help but notice that Riku’s gaze lingered an uncommonly long time on his too-obvious bulge during that encounter.

That night, he beat his meat while thinking of Riku – cool, unflappable, bad-boy Riku – blushing like a cock-shocked bitch at the sight of ‘ _innocent little Sora’s_ ’ stunning body. As he came, he whispered a prayer of thanks to the darkness.   
  
His shadowy visitors came to call less frequently after that, and his life returned to a semblance of its normal rhythm. Other than his improved tan (which was easily explained the time he’d been spending outside), and his choice of swimwear (which only Riku had seen), people were remarkably slow to notice any change.

Kairi idly observed that Sora seemed to smile a lot more. “Now and then,” she explained, “when things are quiet and you’ve dropped your guard, you get this… grin like you’re waiting in line at your favorite carnival ride. As if everything you ate got a little tastier every time you tried it.”

Sora couldn’t help but think that she was awfully close to the mark there.

More incredible still, nobody noticed the first inch he gained in height, nor the second. No, it wasn’t until the 3rd inch that Riku stopped himself mid-sentence one day, held his hand up to his own chin, and said, “Didn’t you used to only come up to here?”   
  
Sora couldn’t help but grin smugly at the question. “I always was a late-bloomer. Looks like I still had one last growth in me.”

Riku’s reply was to rap his knuckles lightly on Sora’s forehead with a smirk. “Well don’t get too cocky here. I’m _still_ taller than you for all that.”

Sora rubbed at his forehead, miffed. It was like the incident with the speedo had never happened… which made him grin and stand on tiptoe to speak in Riku’s ear. “Sure about that? How many places have you checked?”

“Tch…” To Sora’s disappointment, Riku turned away before he could get a good look at the blush on his face.

Sora half-turned the other way in his bedroom mirror and traced a finger across the pale tan line on his hip. He’d have to go out and touch that up, soon, he thought. And as he was thinking this, the black _finally_ began to drain out of his eyes as though swallowed up by his pupils, leaving the clear white and blue of their usual color. He sighed, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

With each new encounter, he seemed to understand the Heartless a little better – to know what their thoughts and intentions were. That very same day, Sora had been lost among the countless, invading tentacles of the Darkside that broke into his room and transported him to a world of torture and bliss. He’d been stuffed with dark tendrils in every available hole and willingly given up his body to be bred. But he’d also striven against the ones that tried to pin him down, snatched at little Shadow imps from out of the darkness and ravaged them as fiercely as his own body was being ravished.

At the close of an hour, Sora awoke in his bed to find the Heartless emblem stamped on his chest, and tattoos like black smoke leaking from it, down his smooth torso, and to his crotch where they looped in an infinity symbol around his cock and balls. (The overall effect was pretty badass, he had to admit.) He’d only put his hand up to touch it and see if it were a real tattoo when the markings faded.

In his head, he heard a voice that was not a voice, telling him, “ _You will not see these markings again until you have made another like you yourself have become.”_ When he closed his eyes to listen harder, the voice spoke again. “ _You need us no longer. You have already discovered for yourself what joys may be found by those who venture into the dark. You know what fears may be turned into pleasure. Now you may draw others into your fold, and mold them into instruments of human rapture.”_

Even now, Sora didn’t understand _why_ he wasn’t more disappointed about this… unless, perhaps, because he already knew it was true. These dark creatures had given him gift upon gift, and what was their price? Kill your friends, destroy the world you know, undermine the King’s order, throw all life into chaos? Nope. Simply _appreciate_ what we give you and enjoy yourself. It was…

A knock at the door.

Sora glanced over. “Be right there.” He gave himself one last admiring look in the mirror, then pulled on a fresh pair of shorts to cover his tan line.

When he opened the door, Riku was standing with a grin on his lips, a green bottle under one arm, and a pair of fluted glasses in his hand. “Hey, shortie!”   
  
Sora grinned, deciding to let that one slide… for now. “Hey Riku… What brings you here so late?”   
  
Riku slid the bottle out from under his arm and let Sora take a look at the label. It was champagne. “Got the veeeeeery last one on the shelf. And I know it’s _technically_ not your birthday until tomorrow, but… if we stay up half an hour longer, nobody’ll be able to say anything, will they?”

The gifts the heartless had given him… There was no reason why Sora alone should have them. No reason others couldn’t share in his pleasure. They just… needed to be shown how. Trained… _infected…_

Sora grinned and stood to one side. “Come right on in. I’ve got the whole… _night.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Horny comments let me know you care


End file.
